


Il gatto e il girasole

by MizarRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose





	Il gatto e il girasole

Gli occhi color del mare osservano il viso pallido e infantile da parte a sé. Sorride e abbraccia quel dolce bambino troppo cresciuto.

Due occhi color Ametista si aprono e fissano i suoi.

-Buongiorno agapimu-

Il ragazzo abbronzato lo guarda e sorride con dolcezza.

Il biondo cinireo ricambia il sorriso e lo bacia. Un dolce e caldo bacio. Si diverte a giocare con le sue labbra, morbide e delicate.

L’altro risponde al bacio accarezzandogli i capelli profumati.

Il biondo si stacca e gli accarezza la guancia.

-Buongiorno a te lyubov-

Il greco ridacchia e si alza, barcollando un pochino.

-Mi piace la tua vodka, Ivan-

Il russo lo imita. Si alza e si avvicina al greco.

-Da? È tanto buona e poi aiuta ad esprimere i propri sentimenti, da?-

Heracles sorride e gli da un bacio sulla fronte.

-Andiamo a fare colazione-

Ivan lo segue, prende la sua mano e la stringe forte.

Camminano verso la cucina lasciando la camera, il letto in disordine.

I vestiti lasciati per terra, quei vestiti lanciati lontano la sera prima.

-Stasera si beve ancora vodka?-

Parla il greco, osservando il russo stretto al suo braccio.

Ivan si stacca dal braccio, prende la sua mano.

-Non ce ne sarà bisogno-

Si gira, lo guarda negli occhi. La pietra viola che si specchia nel blu del Mediterraneo. Sorride e parla con voce dolce.

-Ora posso dirti…ti amo-

Ritorna sulle sue labbra.

 

Il gatto dorme vicino al girasole per tenergli compagnia.

Il girasole si abbasserà per riparare il gatto nelle giornate di pioggia.

 

 

 


End file.
